HRE x Chibitalia Ich liebe dich
by Nexanda
Summary: So what happens when you get bored and RP cute Hetalia fluff? Here a small story when the Holy Roman Empire returns! I will give cookies to all the Read and Review!
1. Ich Liebe dich

"Shinsei Roma! Shinsei Roma!" The small Italian whines running out of the house like a mad thing to see her love.

"I-Italia what's wrong?" He asked with that usual pink blush over his round cheeks. Even though he had came back home he still wasn't used to the idea that Chibitalia loved him just like he had loved her since the 900s.

"I've been learning German while you have been away" She stated proudly with a smile.

"Oh?...I...I can speak German too, tell me what you have learned..." He mumbled not expecting to hear what she was going to say next.

"Ich liebe dich~ Heiliges Romisches Reich" She smiles brightly and the Holy Roman Empire blushed madly having understood what the young nation said.

"Uwah...I-Ich liebe dich auch, Italia..."He replied back not wanting to offend the partner.

"And you still have my underwear you know..." She started to ramble on but the Empire shuffles his feet and lets out a giggle being majorly embarrassed.

"Nnn...Okay, I'll go and get them for you Italia..." He mumbled going though his pockets. He continued to look for a few minutes before pulling them out and holding them out at arm's length for Chibitalia to take. Italia walked closer so she could take her underwear.

"Why are you blushing so much Shinsei Roma?"She continued to ask her normal cute self.

"E-Ermm... I'm not..." He mumbled looking away and taking away his hands once she had hold of her underwear.

"Yes you are~" She said. "Your all red and cute~" She stated with a smiles and putting her underwear over the top of her pair she was currently wearing due to the fact that she had nowhere else to put them.

"W-Well I can't help that" He mumbled with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest with a cute and small 'humph'.

"Well I better go back home because Hungry can then wash these... are you coming back with me?" She asked with a tilt of her head. He nods slowly and shyly calming down quickly.

"Yes" He cautiously takes her hands and tugs her towards the house still with his face bright pink. As they were walking, Chibitalia looked like she was in a daze and as they stopped in front of the house she leaned her head to the side again and smiled.

"Shinsei Roma... Do you still love me?" She asked with also a faint blush just wanting to make sure that the period over the long war hasn't changed their feelings for one another. The Holy Roman Empire immediately stops but his grip on Chibitalia is still there. He turned to face Chibitalia on his heels and mumbles looking at her dead in the eyes.

"O-Of course! ... Remember... I've always loved you since I saw you"

Chibitalia giggles and leans forwards and kisses him on the cheek. "Well I have cleaning to do! I'll see you later Shinsei Roma!" She said with a wave and ran into the house to see Hungry and to start on the chores she needed to do.

The Holy Roman Empire just stands there like a sitting duck wishing he could have kissed her back before she skipped away but some things can't be helped. He slowly made his way back into the mansion knowing his way round like a map in his brain. Because he had nothing else to do he decided to go and try to find his love to making sure she wasn't going to into in any trouble.

He soon finds his love working in the kitchen and washing up the dishes. He smiled and opens the door slightly more so he could see her fully and listen to was she was singing.

"Marukaite chikyuu, jitto mite chikyuu, Hyotto shite chik-"And suddenly she stops. "H-huh? W-What happened to my voice?" 'She' sniffed and dropped her plate back into the water to feel her throat to see why her voice had gotten much deeper.

"Uh... What happened to your voice Italia?" He mumbles shyly now walking into the kitchen. Not knowing that the Holy Roman Empire was there she jumped and turned to face him.

"S-Shinsei Roma... I... um... I don't know" She mumbles trying to cover up the face that 'she' did know what was happening.

He tilts his head to the side genuinely concerned for her and slowly approaching her. "Are... Are you alright?" He asked.

"I... feel fine" She mumbles with a smile tying to reassure the other.

"T-Then... how come you sound so different?" He asked with a very confused look on his face hoping she was still a girl.

"I... I don't know" She lied hoping she could keep is a secret. But the Holy Roman Empire was dumbfounded for a moment and Chibitalia took this quiet badly, so much so that she started to swell up with tears.

"I...I haven't done anything wrong have I?" She sniffed innocently.

"No, I'm pretty sure you haven't" He wrings his hands nervously on his clothes and started to doubt all that he knew about the little Italian. But most importantly...

Could he still love Chibitalia, if Chibitalia was of the male gender?

That was what mattered the most to the Holy Roman Empire.

Chibitalia stated to dry his hands nervously and also tugs on his maid's outfit sniffing, trying not to cry. "I-I...I'm sorry for lying to you all this time S-Shinsei Roam... I just... I couldn't... I c-can't understand I-If you can't l-love me anymore... I...I r-really do" He mumbles crying and running away due to the feeling of the need to run in his Italian blood.

"Huh?" He says as he sees the small Italian run off. "I-Italia! Wait!" He rushes after him want to talk more of this subject. The one of Italian blood continues to cry even as he runs into his room. Meanwhile the Holy Empire continues to chase as his love and nervously opens the door to Italy's room where he saw the other one crying into his pillow. "I-Italia... please" he mumbled still being quiet shy.

"W-What?" He asked though his tears, not daring to look up and show the other. The Holy Roman Empire smiles sweetly and climbed onto Italy's bed putting Italy's head in his lap. He slowly ran a hand though the chestnut coloured hair and whispered so that only Italy could her him.

"Italia, I've always loved you... E-Even if you are..." He pauses for a moment as the next few words felt so foreign to him. "A boy, it doesn't change that fact that I still love you."

"But Shinsei Roma... It's not right... No one would allow it..." He continues to cry lightly into the Roman's lap but leaning into the soothing strokes on his head. The Holy Empire shuffles around on his bed to get into a more comfortable position but he then pulls the Italian closer with a smile. He leans down and sniffs the sweet smelling hair of Chibitalia. To him it always smelled like a tropical soap mixed in with flour from the kitchen.

"I don't care what others think. All I want if for us to live happily together..."

"A-Are you sure? I mean... what if someone tried to... s-split us apart... like the very long war y-you had to go to?..." He sniffed. "W-What if you didn't come b-back?" He then burrys himself into the Holy Roman's lap. The Holy Roman Empire could easily feel the grip on him tighten and his grip tighten on to the Italian's as if to also let the other one know that he was also worried for the future.

"... I think there will always be something to get in the way... but for now why not focus on the present? Can't we just-" He paused to prevent himself from asking THAT question that Italy would always refuse in case it would ruin the moment they had.

"C-can't we just what?" He asked, smiling and rolled over so he could look up at his love. At that moment he felt the safest he had ever been so far in his life since his grandfather suddenly disappeared. He leans down and burry's his face in Italia's hair and blushes pink like normal.

"I-Italia... you always refuse, but all I want is to be happy with you. All I want is to love you and for you to become part of me... part of the Holy Roman Empire... Please become part of the Empire... MY Empire..."

The chestnut one sniffed and shook his head. "I'm really sorry, but no...I...I don't want you to end up like Grandpa Rome... He was just like you... You can be happy without me right?"

"No" The blond stated.

"B-But you don't need my land to be with me right?" He asked trying to think of a way around this problem. The blond starts to think things though. It is true that he fell in love with Feli and not his land.

"Your right" He smiles softly, still holding the nation close.

"..Why do you want my land anyway?" The nation asked as he gently tugged on his curl still being all innocent and he blushed feeling slightly strange but didn't think anything of it. The Holy Roman Empire couldn't really exactly remember why he wanted Italy's land because he only fell in love with the younger nation because... of well... 'Her'. He shrugs slowly still with nothing coming to his mind.

"I...I can't remember" He whispers with a focused look still trying to remember why he needed Italy's land. He let his gaze wonder slightly to see the smaller nation tugging on his curl and watching with interest as he saw the face of the nation blush deeper without him doing anything.

"W-Well at least... I know you're not using me" He smiles and hugs the Holy Roman Empire round his waist, just loving the time they had been able to spend alone together. The more powerful nation could feel his blush getting deeper as the young, innocent nation cuddled into him but he still wraps his arms round the Italian and without his noticing he gently rocked them both from one side to another gently. Because of this soothing motion the innocent Italian began to feel sleepy and for the time approaching about three o'clock didn't help matters either.

"Hmm~" He mumbled in the Roman's lap. "I love you Holy Roman Empire" He whispered as he fell to sleep in the lap on his beloved. The powerful blond happily watched his little Italy quickly drift off into a land of dreams which was more than likely to be filled with pasta and of his past with his grandfather Rome. He let his hands glide though the vast of chestnut hair, sighing contently he closed his eyes and listening to nothing but the breathing of Feliciano and the wind blowing outside the room. Hungry was currently outside the room but didn't make a sound as she travelled away because she did not want to disturb the quality time they had together, for the mood to spoiled by Hungry returning a pair of pants so she made her way back to where her boyfriend, Austria was playing on the piano.

The Empire gently moved his hand away trying not to waking up Italy because of his arm feeling dead. But in doing this the Italian's head flops down fully onto his lap by accident. The small Italian stirs lightly but continued to cuddle downwards into the –mainly- German's lap. The one that wasn't sleeping blushed a deep beetroot red and squeaks finding the whole situation awkward for the moment. He tried to get up but...

"No... Don't go..." Italy mumbles sleepy still in his land of dream and the one of Italian blood continued to cling onto his love.

"I-Italia..." he mumbles now trying to wake up the little one without getting the one with the curl mad.

"Hmm? Shinsei Roma?" He whines and burry himself more into the Holy Roman Empire's lap. The Roman's eyes went wide for a moment before he closed them in distress with a bright pink face, fidgeting about.

"Italia! U-Umm... can you s-stop that please?" He asked and Italy sat up rubbing his watery eyes sleepily.

"Stop what?" He asked and the Holy Roman Empire looked extremely more relaxed if you were able to pay attention unlike Chibitalia, but now that Chibitalia was out of his lap and gently laid the sleepy person on the pillows who then as if right on que, the Italian yawned and fell straight back to sleep.

"Ich hoffe du wirst eine guten nacht meine kleine Italien, mit wunderbar trumen..." He whispered and then kissed Italy's forehead before getting up and leaving the room to let Italy have his nap in peace.

**Well~ I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review so i know if I should continue writing more Hetalia stories!**


	2. Auf Wiedersehen

"Mr. Austria… I'm sorry to bother you at such a late hour." A small but powerful nation said and sat down on a large couch.

"It's not a problem Holy Rome." He stated and calmly sipped from his tea cup. "What seems to be the problem?" He gently asked and placed his cup down with a sweet and caring smile.

"W-well you see…" The small blond nation started to speak and nervously glanced from his small hands to the clock on the wall. It told Holy Rome that the time was twenty minutes past three. So that it meant he left Italy's room ten minutes ago. "You see… I... I have to go to war… today and my men… have almost packed everything up… I shall be leaving in a few hours and I was wandering… I was..." He then trailed off seeing that tears came to his bright blue eyes which then started to run down his pink cheeks with a sad smile.

"No need to explain yourself, I will tell Italia to get some water so you do not have to say goodbye to her personally. But at least you've told her how you feel before you left." Austria smiled and got up to try and comfort the smaller empire but Holy Rome just pushed him away no wanting to get any closer that he already was to the elder German.

Chibitalia soon woke up after his three pm sestia only to frown at the fact that he did not wake up with his lover by his side. He got up and brushed himself off trying to make himself look presentable before going in search for Mr. Austria. Then his mind started to wander. What would his master think of his new voice? Would Mr. Austria still want him if his was a boy? Then again… isn't Mr. Austria smart enough to know that he was a boy already.

"Mr. Austria" He asked timidly just peaking his head into the living room. The said German put his cup down once again to address the Italian.

"What do you want Italia?" He asked looking over at his small maid.

"W-Where is Shinsei Roma?" He asked now stepping shyly in to the room and playing with his apron. Austria sighed and looked sadly up at the little Italian.

"He had to go to war again, could you place fetch me some water? We are almost out again" He asked with once again with another sweet and caring smiled. Chibitalia though just turned on his heels and sniffed quietly to himself and went to fetch some water. He wiped the tears away on the back of his hands and hiccupped from the tears as he grabbed the bucket. On his way back with a full bucket of water he gasped slightly as he saw his lover leaving though the arch ways.

"Holy Rome!" He yelled and dropped his bucket of water but it did nothing. His lover was already gone and without even another good by kiss. He sighed and stopped watching till his lover went beyond his own vision and picket up the half empty bucket and carried it back to Mr. Austria's house.

"Thank you Italy" His master smiled and took the bucket of water to the kitchen to use the watch with what ever he needed. But after Chibitalia passed it to his master he then ran off to his room to cry over that fact that his lover did not even say good bye to him that day and that he might not even see his lover again.

But like a good and faithful lover, he waited…

And waited…

And waited for him to return…

But he never did…

But Germany. His new best friend. Did look a lot like his young lover but it would never fill the gap in his heart which still waited and hoped for that day that his lover would return.

The Holy Roman Empire fought bravely for his love. For his wish to see his lover again but someone which wasn't from his own land shot him with an arrow that brought him down to his knees crying.

He wasn't cry from the fact that he was in pain. He wasn't crying from the fact that he was in war. He was crying from the fact that he couldn't see his small lover again and that he broke a promise to himself and to his lover not long before he left that last time. He broke his promise that he would return and eat many sweet with his lover.

"Auf Wiedersehen meine kleine Italien" He whispered to no one but himself gently grabbing on to the painting he took with him and smiled a sweet and tearful smile before he passed to where he could meet Italy's Grandfather along with his own grandfather. Germania who welcomed with open arms even if he was… well… gay.

Well what do you think of the continuation of this little story. I hope that has came to a end but still… DO you think I could write more? If so don't be shy and say so in a review!

Nexanda: ALSO! Anything my creator can improve, don't be scared to day so!


End file.
